League's Champions
by Chaos The Third Ghost Rider
Summary: An chance encounter during a match brings two champions closer, along with a Summoner the two both share. But when danger threatens the League, the trio must journey with the League to stop it before someone dies. Inspired by a match played where I teamed up with an Ahri as Jax and destroyed the enemy team insanely fast.


_Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends, its the property of Riot Games, etc._

_You get the idea._

**Chapter 1: Totally Deserved That Beatdown**

Ahri smirked as she pushed her lane, driving Katarina back time and time again as she

futilely tried to defend her turret, but kept getting smashed back by the power of her Spirit

Orb in a move that the Summoners had christened the Orb of Deception, where she

swung her Orb out at an enemy, then drew it back, the added force from its return causing

it to smash through armor and flesh with ease.

Blasting the turret with arcane energy, she quickly whittled it down, and the turret crumbled

into nothing, allowing her to take down Katarina, though she put up a fight, using her Shunpo technique to sneak in multiple attacks, slicing a shallow cut into Ahri's arm, along with multiple stab wounds.

It seemed she would win, but her Summoner channeled his magic and flashed Ahri away, allowing her to land Orb of Deception, finishing the fleeing Katarina with the flame magics of Ignite.

Ahri fell to a knee, as a stab wound to her left leg worsened. She quickly drank three Health Potions, and sighed as the healing properties of the drinks stilled the burning in her wounds, sealing them and restoring her to full strength.

Now back to full strength, she pushed further, charging toward the Inner turret of the opposing team, and while she fought, her mind was elsewhere.

This had been the result of a quarrel between Demacia and Noxus, after Noxus had launched an attack on a traveling Demacian merchant caravan, mercilessly slaughtering them before retreating as the Demacians recovered their composure and launched a counter-attack.

Naturally, both sides got into a fight when Demacia brought the issue up, and so began this match.

Noxus was represented by Darius, Cassiopeia, Draven, Warwick and Katarina.

Demacia had sent Garen, Fiora, Quinn and Valor, since the other champions were currently indisposed elsewhere.

Sympathy for Demacia and her dislike of Noxus caused the Nine Tailed Fox to join Demacia's side herself, alongside Jax, who wished to end the conflict.

However, she hadn't entered the fight on her usual terms.

Unlike most Summoners, Ahri's preferred Summoner, Kain, had insisted on getting to know her outside of conflict, and the two had become good friends, allowing for a stronger bond and better teamwork on the Fields of Justice.

However, he hadn't been able to pick her this time, as a mid-class Summoner by the name of Rayne had chosen her first to spite Kain, as she was his main rival.

During training, she had always tried to show him up, causing Kain to respond in kind, and both graduated to Summoner level at the top of their class.

Rayne had a slight edge on attack and pushing ability, but the speed and harassment speciality of Kain had trumped her often.

Ahri had to admit, Rayne played well, but her main issue was that she had massive anger issues, and when she started losing a match, her gameplay grew rougher as she let her anger out, disrupting her spellwork and concentration, unlike Kain, who maintained a level of consistency, and displayed great teamwork with his summoned champions, due to his insistence of getting to know them outside of battle.

"_And what a shame, too. I could really get to like her if she wasn't so–"_ Her musing stopped there, as she and her minions reached the inner turret, slowly whittling it down until suddenly, Cassiopeia charged down the lane, shooting a jet of poison that Ahri was barely able to avoid, forcing her to make a hasty retreat as Cassiopeia eradicated her minion wave.

Briefly, she heard Rayne cursing through the mental link between them, before Ahri blocked her out, concentrating on running back to her turret so she could recover enough for a new assault.

She reached the halfway point, spotting her turret, and rushed towards it, but Noxus had other plans for her, as Warwick sprang from the brush, forcing her to leap away from her turret to avoid him.

Ahri cursed, preparing to throw off an Orb of Deception, but her concentration was shattered as Cassiopeia emerged from the other side of the forest, landing a poison cloud near her and forcing Ahri to cover her mouth as she attempted to retreat.

Rayne channeled energy for a Flash, but the jump failed as Warwick leaped towards Ahri, tackling her to the ground.

Ahri screamed in agony as Warwick's claws ripped into her flesh, rending massive slashes into her frail form, causing near fatal bloodloss.

He raised his claws to deliver a final blow as Cassiopeia eliminated her minions once more, a smirk visible on her face.

Cringing, Ahri prepared for a painful end, and a painful time as healing magics would be used to restore her injuries in a stasis field, a process that took mere seconds, but was extremely painful.

Shutting her eyes, she waited for the end, expecting to hear Warwick's claws flash downwards in a blur of motion.

She heard nothing of the sort. Instead, she heard Warwick roar and fall back, and Cassiopeia hiss, spitting more toxins.

A hand grabbed her, throwing her back towards the turret. Ahri felt healing magic seal a few of her wounds, and quickly, she drank her remaining two Health Potions, healing her enough to make her combat-ready.

Wondering who'd been quick enough to save her, she turned to face Warwick and Cassiopeia once more.

Her savior had been Jax. The grandmaster twirled his lamppost around him with inhuman speed, deflecting Warwick's claws before swinging it back round, smashing it into Warwick's head.

The Blood Hunter stumbled backwards, temporarily stunned as Jax moved towards him, empowering the weapon with energy and smashing it into Warwick's gut, causing his defeat and sending him back to his Nexus for healing.

Cassiopeia turned to run, knowing that Jax would destroy her alone, but Ahri fired off a Charm spell, boosting her natural pheromones and appeal enough to cause Cassiopeia to slow and turn.

That was all Jax needed as the League's armsmaster leaped towards her, slamming the lamppost into Cassiopeia's head and finishing her with a quick series of punishing blows, augmented by the powerful aura of the ability he'd trained in for years.

Christened Grandmaster's Might, it allowed Jax to resist powerful blows from both physical and magical might.

There was more to it than that however, and the multiple consecutive strikes triggered the passive skill within Jax, causing him to augment his attacks with arcane energy whenever he landed three consecutive strikes.

With both enemy champs gone, the minions engaged in battle, giving Ahri and Jax time to escape, as the magic of their Summoners recalled them to the Nexus.

In the Nexus, Ahri leaned against a wall as healing magic coursed through her, quickly buying an Abyssal Scepter to add to her arsenal of dual Doran's Rings and a pair of Sorcerer's Shoes.

Jax chose to buy Trinity Force, adding even more destructive power into his arsenal of five Healing Potions and a Hextech Gunblade.

As he turned to leave, Ahri placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "How did you get to me so quickly? You were on the other side of Summoner's Rift!"

Jax planted his lamppost into the ground before turning to face Ahri. "We have a common friend in Kain, Ahri.

He aided me in saving you by boosting my speed with the ability they call Ghost." "You're a good friend of mine, Ahri.

It wasn't hard for me to make the call. I saved you once from yourself, when you came to us at the Institute of War. I'm simply saving you again." Ahri smiled. Kain had come through for her again.

Jax saw the smile on her face, and grinned beneath his mask. The fox had come far since she came to the Institute of War, where he greeted her.

She'd been a lost soul then, and now she had a new way of life. He extended a hand. "Well, we've spent enough time here. Shall we?" She took his hand, her smile morphing into a smirk. "No one will stand in my way."

They charged along the center lane with a fresh wave of minions, destroying Noxus's outer turret quickly, and moving along.

Through the jungle, he caught glimpses of other battles, Garen had engaged Darius along the top lane, Draven and Quinn had locked in another fight, Fiora was finishing Katarina...His thoughts cut as he blocked a blow from an angry Warwick, who'd healed and come back after them, driven by the savage anger of his animalistic side.

Quickly, they made him realize his mistake, as Ahri landed Charm, followed up by Jax's quick counter-attack, stunning Warwick once more before delivering a punishing shot to the Blood Hunter's ribs, feeling them crack as Warwick howled, slicing shallow cuts into Jax's left arm.

Grunting as Warwick drained his vitality from the hits, Jax prepared to counter another attack from the enraged wolf, when he heard the rush of arcane magic behind him.

He threw himself aside as Ahri's Spirit Orb flew past him, hitting Warwick once before coming back, shattering the wolf's leg and causing his defeat as he returned to the Nexus for the revival he'd get from his team.

Jax nodded to Ahri before renewing his assault, moving in towards the Inner Turret, shattering it quickly by empowering his weapon, then falling back to Ahri as Cassiopeia came in, leaping away from her venomous strikes.

Ahri bombarded Cassiopeia with strikes as she charged after Jax, landing Orb of Deception and forcing her onto the defensive.

Jax spotted Garen chasing a wounded Darius, who was retreating to his turret. Making a quick call, Jax leaped past the turret after Darius, finishing him with an empowered strike before retreating, grunting as the turret struck him twice with powerful shots.

Garen gave a curt nod, before assaulting his lane's turret with a minion onslaught. Satisfied, Jax faded into the jungle, taking a position in the brush.

Ahri harried Cassiopeia back, but a poison cloud hindered her, forcing her to retreat and cover her mouth against the potent toxin.

As Cassiopeia closed in, hoping to finish the fox before she recovered, he exploded from the brush, stunning Cassiopeia and quickly finishing her off as Ahri recovered, blasting another turret into oblivion.

Demacia's chosen advanced on Noxus's base, quickly obliterating all but the last line of defense, as Darius, Katarina and Draven desperately fought them off, Cassiopeia having fallen moments before and Warwick still healing.

Quinn was forced into a retreat as Darius slammed his axe into her gut, but failed to escape, Draven hurling an axe that finished her, sending her back to the Nexus for a heal.

They were quickly punished, being forced into their spawning pool after Jax and Garen launched an empowered Leap Strike and Judgement respectively.

Destroying the weakened turrets quickly, Ahri attacked the Nexus with her teammates, shattering it quickly and ending the match. Demacia had won.

As the champions were returned to the summoning grounds, Jax turned to Ahri, clapping her on the back. "Nicely played!" "You've learned a lot since you first came here.

Ahri smiled, throwing out a witty reply. "Not so bad yourself, Grandmaster. Nice job saving me."

They shared a glance before moving to greet Kain, who'd rushed down to the grounds in a hurry to meet both.

"Hey, Ahri, Jax! Well played, both of you!" was his call as he rushed forward. He met them quickly, a cheerful smile on his face.

Ahri grinned. He hadn't changed a bit. Kain moved forward, starting to speak. Then he stopped, and frowned. 'Shouldn't the Nexus's healing magic have healed those scars?'

She looked down, spotting the blemishes he was talking about: Scars on her stomach and arms were faintly visible against her fair skin.

Shrugging, she made her reply. "I didn't stay within the effective radius of the healing magic for long, just enough to seal my injuries."

Kain's frown stayed, and he grasped her arm. Ahri jerked in surprise, then relaxed as she felt healing magic course through her again, removing the scars.

Releasing her arm with a grin, Kain gave his usual carefree reply. "Now the scars are gone." "Jax, care for a spar?"

The offhand comment took the grandmaster by surprise, and it took him a few seconds to give his answer. "If you're ready to be beaten again, be my guest."

"Eh, I'll beat you one of these days. Now let's go!" Throwing an arm around Jax's shoulders, he led him towards the Sparring Fields.

Ahri watched them head off, and turned to go another way, when she heard Kain's call. "You coming, Ahri?" She started to shake her head, then stopped. "Sure."

After all, she had nothing better to do.

Besides, it was rather amusing to see Kain get irritated after losing to Jax. And if he beat the grandmaster? Then she wanted to see the look on his face.

**Kain:**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 24

**Height:** 6ft 2in

**Appearance:** Young male human, black hair, fair skin. Slightly built.

**Attire of Choice:** Ranger's Combat Armor, essentially leather armor enchanted to provide extra protection and speed to the user, and has a cowled cloak that allows the wearer to disappear, assuming they remain still.

**Notable Features:** Kain possesses a scar that runs from just above his right eye to the side of his jaw in the shape of a wolf's maw.

**Summoner Class:** Mid-level, Multiple Honors for Teamwork and Cheerful Presence.

**Specialities:** Lane Harassment, Ganking

**Weakness:** Squishy and weak when it comes to early gameplay without backup.

**Preferred Champions:** Ahri, Jax, Wukong, Brand.

**Background: **A warrior from the city of Vorstikal, Kain was one of the few warriors who studied magic alongside combat training. This combination made him a powerful foe, and he kept Vorstikal safe for many years. One day however, Vorstikal sent him on a scouting mission to hunt for nearby forces that their armies had driven into retreat, and Noxus captured him. They kept him captive in a prison near their capital, torturing him to try and break him. Kain never revealed the city's secrets, but as the torture continued, he developed a dark persona, one able to unleash the full ability of his magic without a fear, a ruthless force of vengeance. One night, after overhearing his guards talk about 'finally destroying that blasted annoyance of Vorstikal', Kain killed his guards when they came to feed him, stealing their horses to escape the prison and riding full speed towards Vorstikal. But he arrived too late, and reached the city only in time to evacuate the survivors as Vorstikal fell. Enraged and despairing at the loss of his friends and family, who didn't survive Noxus's assault, Kain lost himself to the darkness within him, and destroyed the Noxian forces in a suicidal assault. Vorstikal's forces retrieved his broken body, healing him and returning him from the brink of death. The last of Vorstikal's warriors and their champion, he led his people to the Institute of War, asking for sanctuary. His request was granted. Most expected he would become a champion, but he vowed only to fight for a just cause, and trained himself further in the arts of magic, eventually ascending to the ranks of the Summoners. He split his dark persona from himself, and it eventually gained sentience after possessing a man, becoming Brand. The Burning Vengeance. As Brand terrorized Runeterra, Kain vowed to stop his dark self, and donned arms again to stop him. He contained Brand with the help of the League, before returning to his post as a summoner.


End file.
